


A árvore

by Shiro (ShiroToriHito)



Series: Coisas que eu escrevi pra minha psicóloga analisar [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Esse foi o meu favorito que eu escrevi, Gen, Referencias brasileira, eu possivelmente errei na epoca do ipe, mas tanto faz meu texto minhas regras, poesia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroToriHito/pseuds/Shiro
Series: Coisas que eu escrevi pra minha psicóloga analisar [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803982
Kudos: 4





	A árvore

Aqui nunca nevou e nem vai nevar, e o natal se passa no calor do verão com os mosquitos zumbindo.

Eu nunca serei o tipo certo de pinheiro, nem sequer um pinheiro eu sou de verdade.

Dizem que eu sou um dos orgulhos da cidade, mas a maior parte do ano eu sou apenas uma arvore seca no meio da praça.

Aqui nunca nevou e nem vai nevar, e o natal se passa no calor do verão com os mosquitos zumbindo. Mas por mais disso tudo, ainda é meu favorito.

Me preparo perdendo as folhas no outono, o meu visual atual de uma árvore seca pronto.

Me preparo sendo perfeito na paisagem do inverno, fotos com os poucos turistas e os adolescentes que me acham aesthetic.

Me preparo com flores amarelas achocolatadas na primavera, que são espalhadas pelo vento por toda a praça e gera tanto admiração quanto irritação.

E finalmente, me preparo para o verão com poucas folhas brotando de meus galhos secos, luzes colocadas em mim brilhando desde o meu galho mais alto até minhas raizes expostas.

Em todas estações eu estou aqui, mas apenas no verão que eu realmente brilho de verdade, e por mim isso não seria diferente.


End file.
